Guest Stars
These actors and characters have only been in one episode of Wizards of Waverly Place, or have minor roles in several. Season One Daryl Sabara Daryl played T.J. Taylor in the episode Disenchanted Evening. He was born June 14, 1992, and is best known for playing Juni Cortez in Spy Kids. In more recent years, he has guest-starred in Weeds and The Boondocks. He now plays Rex Salazar in Cartoon Network's Generator Rex. *Daryl on IMDb Bonnie Burroughs Bonnie played Mrs. Taylor in the episode Disenchanted Evening. She has guest-starred in Eli Stone, Moonlight, Boston Legal and The Closer. *Bonnie on Internet Movie Data-base Dink O'Neal Dink played Mr. Taylor in the episode Disenchanted Evening. He has guest-starred on Monk, Psych, Boston Legal and Drake & Josh, and has voiced a character in Metal Gear Solid 4. *Dink on IMDb Chelsea Staub Chelsea played Kari Landsdorf in The Supernatural. Staub is best known for playing Stella on the Disney Channel Original Series JONAS and its spin-off JONAS L.A. Sara Paxton Sara played Millie in Credit Check. She was born on April 25th, 1988. She played Marnie in Return to Halloweentown, Aquamarine in Aquamarine, and has guest-starred in CSI, and Summerland. *Sara on IMDb Matt Smith Matt played Manny Kin in Alex's Spring Fling. He was born on May 26th, 1985. He has also guest-starred in Zoey 101 and Drake & Josh. Danielle Bisutti Danielle played the art piece Mona Lisa in the episode Art Museum Piece. She also stars as Amanda Cantwell in the new Nickelodeon show, True Jackson, VP. She has guest-starred in Without A Trace, Cold Case, Shark, and Two and a Half Men. *Her Official Site Boris Kievsky Boris played The Scream in the episode Art Museum Piece. He has also guest-starred on House and Scrubs. *Boris on IMDb Season Two Noah Munck Noah Munck played Timmy O'Hallahan in Saving WizTech. He is known for portraying Gibby on iCarly. Chad Duell Chad Plays the evil wizard, Ronald Longcape Jr. in the 2-part episode, Saving WizTech, Part 1 and Saving WizTech Part Two. He is known for being on a soap opera called General Hospital Zack Shada Zack plays Dean's friend, Joey, in Smarty Pants, Graphic Novel, and Racing. Shada has guest-starred in Lost, and won a Young Artist Award for Best Supporting Actor in Jane Doe: Ties That Bind. He's also in Adventure Time as Pen/Finn. *Zack on IMDb Sarah Ramos Sarah played Isabella in the episode Beware Wolf. She has starred as Patty Pryor in American Dreams, and Hannah Radar in Runaway. She has also guest-starred in Without A Trace, Law & Order, and Close To Home. April Audia April played Alex's teddy bear in the episode Graphic Novel. She has also guest-starred in The Bold and the Beautiful, Andy Richter Controls the Universe, and Melrose Place. *April on IMDb Jordan Carroll Jordan played Andy in the episode Graphic Novel. He has also guest-starred in Zoey 101 and Criminal Minds. *Jordan on IMDb Bridgit Mendler Mendler stars in many episodes as Juliet Van Heusen, Justin's vampire girlfriend who formerly dated Mason Greyback. Category:Actors